femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Kix (Criminal Case)
Dorothy Kix is a villainess from "Lashing Out", case #42 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date October 31, 2018). She was a student at Grimsborough University who was introduced in case #38, "Pain in the Neck", before being revealed as a villainess in "Lashing Out". The case had the detectives investigating the death of philosophy professor Kevin Charles, who was connected to the mysterious Ad Astra group that was operating in Grimsborough University, having been started by former student and recurring villainess Rozetta Pierre. Dorothy became a person of interest in Charles' murder when a recording device was found in his office belonging to Dorothy, having been recording him secretly for three days. Dorothy argued that she used the device to record tutoring sessions she had with Charles and had forgotten it in his office, while also claiming to have no knowlege of Ad Astra. However, the events of the case not only revealed Dorothy as a member of Ad Astra, but had been appointed by Rozetta as the group's new leader and a conspirator in Kevin Charles' murder. After learning that Charles had the names of her former Ad Astra members, Rozetta sent a Halloween card to Dorothy and the other members of the current Ad Astra group (Azeeb Patel, Courtney Guerra, Polly O'Brien and Lucius Roth) ordering them to kill Charles to keep him from exposing her former cohorts. As Ad Astra's current leader, the evil Dorothy instructed her cohorts in abducting and killing Charles, even taking a turn in whipping Charles to death after he was tied up in the forest on the university grounds. While Polly initially was arrested as Charles' sole killer, Dorothy's villainous reveal came when evidence was uncovered showing how Azeeb had a hand in the murder, with Azeeb in turn revealing how all of Ad Astra was involved in killing Charles. After uncovering a tablet revealing the roles of each conspirator in the murder plot, the player and David Jones arrested Dorothy along with Courtney. While initially feigning innocence, the girls confessed to their murderous deed after realizing that Azeeb's tablet had been recovered, with Dorothy bemoaning how Rozetta had promised they wouldn't be caught. During her trial with Courtney and Lucius (Azeeb having accepted a deal in exchange for cooperating with the police), Dorothy spoke for her co-conspirators and remorselessly pled guilty to killing Charles, revealing how Rozetta had told them they were "special" and destined to rule the world. In response to judge Judith Powell asking them to reveal Rozetta's future plans, the group revealed that Rozetta had only promised to tell them her plans after they killed Charles and had been asked by her to burn Charles' papers regarding her former Ad Astra partners without reading them. Following their joint confession, Powell sentenced Dorothy, Courtney, and Lucius to thirty years in prison, to which Dorothy boasted that they hadn't seen the last of Ad Astra. Gallery Dorothy Kix Mugshot.png Dorothy Kix Courtney Guerra Arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Supremacist Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty